Mon amant d'enfance
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: . "Ce doit être cela la maturité, sentir ses chaînes tout à coup et les accepter parce que fermer les yeux ne les abolit pas." . OS en trois parties. Drago Malefoy & Pansy Parkinson, amants maudits.


**Pairing : **Drago Malefoy & Pansy Parkinson.

**Genre : **Romance & Drama.

**Rating : **M -car légérement lémoniaque tout de même...

**Disclamer : **Les persOnnages appartiennent bien évidemment à JK Rowling !

**NOte de l'auteur : **J'ai décidé de poster cet Os -qui était à l'origine 3 OS- ensemble... ça me paraissait plus logique vu la longueur des "chapitres". 3 en 1 donc ! Bonne Lecture à tous les nouveaux arrivants.

¤ Bonne lecture ! ¤

**.**

**.**

**Partie 1 - Mon amant d'Enfance.**

Son corps pressait contre le mien. Un sourire affable sur ses lèvres. Mes mains cramponnées à sa chemise déjà si déchirée. Son souffle chaud contre ma joue aussi brûlante. Totale contradiction avec le mur sur lequel j'étais appuyée, écrasée contre cette surface dure et froide. Et son corps. Juste son corps. Son corps qui bouillait sous mes caresses passionnées. L'une de ses mains se faufilait sur mes cuisses par-dessous ma jupe, cherchant habilement un passage menant à _ma_ terre promise. Notre étreinte se fit plus ardente encore lorsqu'il la découvrit, là, dissimulée entre les replis de vêtements inutiles. Ses lèvres s'emparèrent à nouveau de ma bouche, jouant avec elle. Alors seulement, il se glissa en moi. _Enfin…_ Quel supplice que l'attente qu'il m'infligeait trop souvent ! J'aurai pu mourir ici dans ses bras tant le bonheur de le sentir enfin en moi fut intense.

Des bruits nous parvinrent depuis l'escalier et je tentais quelques secondes de m'échapper de ses bras. Non parce que j'en avais envie. Mais parce que je le devais. Il me serra plus fort, renforçant sa prise sur moi. Il avait le goût du risque ces temps ci… Comme si il tenait à ce qu'on se fasse prendre. Cette idée m'arracha de notre moment de plaisir à deux et je soufflais contre son oreille, haletante.

« S'il te plait, Drago… »

Il eut un court soupir, manifestement agacé par mon inquiétude. A ma plus grande surprise, il ne me lâcha pas, se contentant de me soulever un peu plus dans ses bras, mon corps se détachant du mur alors qu'il me transportait avec légèreté jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher dont il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de hanche appliqué. Les pas se rapprochèrent à l'instant même où il referma la porte de la même manière. Il me déposa avec lenteur sur le lit, taquinant ma bouche du bout de la sienne.

Il se retira de moi, bien qu'aucun de nous n'ait eu ce qu'il voulait et me sourit. De ce sourire… L'unique et splendide sourire de Drago Malefoy dont les lèvres au lieu de former cette immonde grimace que les hommes appelaient sourire, dessinaient une simple mimique. Les extrémités de sa bouche se relevaient légèrement. Une minuscule fossette creusait sa joue. Il semblait se moquer de vous. Cruel adonis dont l'avis comptait plus que tout. Mais il y avait autre chose… Ses yeux. Ses yeux souriaient avec sa bouche lorsqu'il était heureux. Le gris mort et vide se transformait en petits diamants anthracite et pétillants.

Et alors, moi, Pansy Parkinson, je me liquéfiais sur place. Pourtant, je l'avais vu ce sourire… Plusieurs fois même –ce dont peu de personnes peuvent se vanter. Mais il me faisait toujours le même effet. Une impression étrange que le monde autour se floutait. La seule image visible et nette était celle de ce visage angélique. Ce visage qui pour quelques secondes seulement n'appartenait qu'à moi.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

Sa voix pourtant douce fit réapparaitre le monde autour de lui, le rendant moins céleste peut-être, mais pourtant toujours aussi beau. A couper le souffle. D'ailleurs, j'en avais le souffle coupé. Il n'attendait pas de réponses à sa question, je le sentais. Alors je restais silencieuse, allongée sur le lit aux draps verts de sa chambre d'adolescent où nous avions bien des fois jouer aux Médicomages pour nous découvrir l'un l'autre. Il m'y rejoint avec un nouveau sourire, plus serein. Ce sourire se posa sur le mien. Il m'embrassa doucement, puis détacha son visage du mien.

« Nous avons le temps…

- Ils doivent déjà se demander où nous sommes. Répliquai-je avec un soupir, voyant bien dans ses yeux qu'il aurait préféré pouvoir me contredire un peu, et continuer.

- Laissons-les s'inquiéter. Que risquons-nous après tout ? »

Je ne pu répondre à cette question. Que risquerions-nous ? Le déshonneur, la haine de nos parents à notre égard, les ont-dits, la pauvreté, l'humiliation… Mais qu'étaient ces petits désagréments comparés au bonheur d'être dans ses bras quelques secondes au moins ? Je glissais mes mains autour de sa nuque, mes doigts s'emmêlant aux quelques mèches blondes trop longues sur son cou. J'attirais son visage au mien, l'embrassant encore et encore. Il fut secoué par un rire léger, heureux d'avoir une fois de plus gagné mon accord. Dans tous les cas, il m'aurait « forcé ». Mais pouvait-on réellement utiliser ce mot alors que j'étais entièrement consentante ?

Il s'allongea au dessus de moi, s'introduisant entre mes cuisses. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille dès l'instant où il fut ancré au plus profond de mon corps, le poussant à rester là, sans bouger. Ses lèvres mordillèrent la peau de mon cou, la grignotant jusqu'à atteindre mon lobe. Il m'embrassa ensuite avant d'entamer un va-et-vient entre mes jambes. Je fermais les yeux, voulant profiter de cet instant, l'ajouter aux autres que nous avions vécus tous les deux… Il n'y en aurait jamais assez.

Je mordais son épaule au moment même où il jouissait à son tour, voulant étouffer mon cri de cette manière. Il ronchonna simplement, mais je sus d'instinct qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Il s'écroula sur moi, le souffle court, son torse ferme se soulevant à un rythme effréné. Je le serrais contre moi, profitant de l'après.

« C'est moi, ou il fait très chaud tout à coup ? » Pouffa-t-il contre mon oreille.

Je le repoussais d'un coup de coude et il roula sur le dos, me maintenant avec fermeté contre lui. Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de me lever pour rejoindre la salle à manger du Manoir Malefoy. Redressant mes vêtements sur ma peau, je réalisais qu'il s'agissait encore une fois d'une soirée de faux semblants à laquelle je devrais participer… Et observer avec un grand-sourire la fiancée de mon unique amour.

Je le scrutais. Lui et lui seul au bout de la longue table, mon regard se troublant parfois alors que je tentais de me remettre à sourire et parler. Mais j'en étais incapable, trop obsédée par cette image de fils et futur gendre parfait qu'il renvoyait. Et Narcissa parlait, toujours et toujours, incapable de la fermer un peu et de me laisser me noyer dans la contemplation de l'homme qu'était son fils unique. Elle disait à quel point nous étions proches Drago et moi, à quel point nous nous adorions depuis enfants… « Les meilleurs amis du monde » disait-elle souvent, comme un leitmotiv qui sonnait faux à ses propres oreilles, je n'en doutais pas. Elle racontait les bêtises de notre enfance. Quelques anecdotes pouvant peut-être servir aux yeux de la belle Astoria Greengrass, le rendre plus humain.

Car Drago ne projetait que de faux sourires depuis des heures, m'envoyant parfois quelques clins d'œil complices comme pour me rappeler l'hypocrisie de ce monde dans lequel nous vivions depuis toujours. Astoria l'avait remarqué, mais ne faisait aucun commentaire. Pourtant, sa sœur étant dans la même année que nous à Poudlard, savait très bien que Drago et moi étions inséparables et qu'il nous arrivait d'être plus que des amis. Mais en jeune fille de bonne famille, elle se taisait, se contentant d'acquiescer lorsqu'on lui demandait de le faire. Elle semblait être une poupée de son, une marionnette dont on tirait les ficelles avec une étonnante facilité. Elle n'était pas vraiment vivante ! Du moins, ne semblait pas l'être, comme la plupart des filles de mon rang.

J'avais toujours été trop têtue personnellement et mes propres parents avaient cessé le bourrage de crâne intensif le jour où j'avais envoyé mon précepteur par la fenêtre quand il m'avait dit « Miss Pansy, votre dos n'est pas assez droit ! Port altier, je vous prie ! Port altier ! » avec son accent ridicule.

J'étais installée à la droite de Drago, lequel glissa doucement sa main par-dessous mon genou lorsque sa mère vanta ses talents pour la danse. Ayant été sa cavalière plus d'une fois, je savais pertinemment qu'il avait toujours eu deux pieds gauches. Mais on avait toujours tendance à pardonner aux gens beaux… Surtout à Drago Malefoy.

Astoria me regarda en fronçant les sourcils lorsque je souris. Apparemment, je n'avais pas le droit de montrer un quelconque signe de bonheur. Malheureusement pour elle, je n'étais pas du genre à cacher ma joie. Drago soupira légèrement, emporté par un ennui auquel il ne pouvait échapper. Enfants, nous nous faufilions hors de table pour jouer dans le jardin. Adolescents, nous foncions jusqu'à sa chambre, fumant ou bavardant sur l'absurdité de nos vies. Désormais, nous n'avions plus le choix. Nous étions ce que les autres appelaient « des adultes », qualité particulièrement déplaisante qui nous contraignait à faire des choses sans intérêts à longueur de temps et à les faire sans se plaindre, bien évidemment. L'exemple parfait était celui-ci : Drago, âgé de seulement 21 ans devait se marier. Ce n'était pas réellement un mariage forcé ! Nos parents disaient le mot « arrangé ». Selon moi, il n'y avait pas grande différence. Lorsque j'avais demandé à mon père à l'âge de quinze ans si Drago et moi nous marierions un jour, il m'avait simplement annoncé qu'un mariage entre nos deux familles était impossible. Pas assez avantageux. Je finirais avec un aristocrate russe que je ne comprendrais pas, et Drago avec son anglaise ridicule plus jeune que lui. Bref… la vie d'adulte !

« A quoi penses-tu ? Chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

- Au fait que nous soyons des adultes. »

Il grimaça, très expressif, avant de me sourire. Il croisa malheureusement le regard de son père et retrouva une position normale sur sa chaise, sa bouche reprenant la moue moqueuse qui était toujours la sienne, ses yeux perdant de leur éclat. Je me concentrais sur ma tarte à la citrouille, mal à l'aise. Je me sentais un peu poisseuse et me demandait si les _vrais_ adultes savaient ce que nous avions fait lorsque nous nous étions éclipsés. Sans doute… Mais aucun n'avait rien dit à notre retour. Personne ne disait jamais rien… Ils abordaient toujours des sujets sans importances pour ne pas poser de problèmes… Selon le monde autour, nous n'en avions aucun. Mais aucune personne extérieure n'était jamais entrée chez les Malefoy.

Drago m'adressa un sourire qui voulait tout dire alors que je m'approchais de mes parents pour quitter le manoir par réseau de cheminées. Ses parents semblaient mécontent, comme très souvent… Je pensais de plus en plus sérieusement que ces gens là ne pouvaient pas sourire –une sorte de maladie des zygomatiques peut-être ! De toute manière, je m'en moquais un peu tant que leur fils n'avait hérité de ce blocage. Je savais parfaitement ce que son sourire voulait dire et m'empresserais de répondre à sa demande silencieuse.

Mes parents et moi disparûmes par la cheminée, et nous nous retrouvâmes dans notre propre maison –qui n'avait rien à envier à celle des Malefoy. L'atmosphère y était de plus beaucoup plus accueillante. Je me souvenais encore trop bien des nuits où Drago me racontait des histoires qui faisaient peur pour m'effrayer lorsque je passais la nuit chez lui. Le manoir était resté malgré les années un lieu dans lequel je ne me sentais pas en sécurité. Pourtant, j'avais depuis longtemps pris l'habitude d'y dormir.

Ainsi, après avoir salué mes parents en quelques baisers, je gravis les marches menant à ma chambre d'un pas pressé, me glissant dans la pièce avec un sourire soulagé. Je pris un bain, m'habillais d'un simple pyjama et me recouvris d'un peignoir pour ne pas attraper froid.

Le bruit de mes pieds mouillés sur le parquet produisait quelques « flop, flatch, flop… » et ainsi de suite tout le long du couloir puis des escaliers alors que je descendais au salon pour pénétrer dans la cheminée. Comme tous les autres soirs, mes parents ne se réveillèrent pas. Les ronflements sonores de mon paternel recouvraient facilement tout bruit que je pourrais faire. Je murmurais en prenant une poignée de poudre de Cheminette :

« Manoir Malefoy. Bibliothèque. »

J'apparus dans la dite-pièce en trop peu de temps pour le dire et jetais un rapide coup d'œil alentour. L'avantage de cette seconde cheminée résidait simplement dans le fait qu'aucun Malefoy ne venait jamais dans cette pièce, comme si elle était trop pleine de culture pour eux. Il y avait cependant une autre bibliothèque plus petite où ils entreposaient encore leurs objets de magie noire… Celle là était étrangement plus fréquentée. En tout cas, jamais personne ne m'avait surprise en flagrant délit lorsque je fuguais de la maison familiale pour rejoindre ce lieu. Comme toujours, tout se passerait exactement comme je l'avais prévu selon des plans organisés bien des années auparavant. Je sortais de la pièce à pas de loup-garou et parcourut les nombreux couloirs du manoir.

Je ne frappais pas à la porte et entrais sans faire le moindre bruit dans l'ancienne chambre de Drago que nous avions nommé « Point de rencontre ». Il ne vivait plus dans cette chambre depuis la fin de ses études à Poudlard, mais dans une autre beaucoup plus vaste à un étage supérieur. Hélas, le même étage que ses parents. Pourtant, je savais qu'il n'avait guère du y passer plus de quelques nuits. Ce serait celle qu'il habiterait avec Astoria quelques mois plus tard jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille quitter ses parents… Tel que je le connaissais il repousserait ce moment juste pour ne pas vivre seulement avec sa femme. Et être dans ce manoir nous apportait à lui et moi un confort que nous ne pourrions plus nous permettre par la suite.

J'allumais la lumière d'un coup de baguette magique, attendant que Drago vienne pour bloquer les issues et lancer quelques sorts de protection au lieu pour que nous n'y soyons pas détectés. Je n'attendis que quelques minutes à peine et il apparut, refermant la porte derrière lui en m'adressant un sourire mélancolique. Il se chargea lui-même de nous protéger des regards ou quelconque attention pouvant nous être portée. Je m'installais sur le lit en attendant qu'il me rejoigne, ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

Je le connaissais par cœur, savais reconnaitre chaque mouvement de son corps, chaque expression de son visage, chaque battement de cils… Et je n'eu pas besoin d'entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche que j'avais déjà comprit. Comprit que c'était la fin. Comprit que plus rien n'allait. Comprit que dans quelques minutes à peine, mon cœur se briserait en milliers de petits morceaux que lui seul aurait pu recoller par la suite.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Ça y est… Mon cœur se fissura aussi indéniablement qu'un vase qu'on aurait jeté au sol. Je savais que je ne serais que quelques morceaux émiettés dans lesquels les gens marcheraient et se couperaient désormais. J'acquiesçais pourtant en faisant bonne figure, trop orgueilleuse pour montrer à quel point j'avais peur. Il s'agenouilla face à moi, posant l'une de ses mains sur mon genou –le droit. J'avais l'habitude étrange de me focaliser sur de petits détails lors de ce genre d'instant fatidique. Il releva les yeux vers moi après avoir fixé le sol, cherchant ses mots… Ou peut-être le courage de me dire ce qu'il se passait. Il se racla la gorge avec difficultés avant de commencer, sa voix imperceptiblement plus froide que d'ordinaire. Plus aucune lueur n'étincelait dans ses pupilles d'argent lorsqu'il parla.

« Mon père a décidé d'avancer un peu le mariage. Et nous… Astoria et moi… nous vivrons directement ensemble finalement. Et nous… Toi et moi… C'est…

- C'est fini. »

Ces mots avaient facilement franchis la barrière de mes lèvres et je compris que je mettais toujours préparée à les dire un jour ou l'autre. Il hocha la tête une ou deux fois avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, évitant mon regard comme un centaure évite les flammes. Je posais mes mains sur ses clavicules, les remontant un peu vers son visage avant de souffler :

« Une dernière fois… »

J'en avais besoin. J'aurais même pu le supplier. Parce que je ne voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça. Je ne voulais pas que mon dernier souvenir de l'amant qui m'avait tant aimée –et surtout que j'avais aimé à en mourir- soit celle d'un homme faible et sans défenses qui semblait sur le point de s'écrouler. Non, je voulais le sentir en moi encore une fois. Je voulais qu'il me serre contre lui. Qu'il m'aime encore un peu comme lui seul en était capable. Je voulais voir son visage lorsqu'il me pénétrerait. Je voulais qu'il puisse sourire… Je voulais que ses yeux brillent pour moi et seulement pour moi.

Il me regarda dans les yeux, son regard s'emplissant de doute un instant. Puis il sourit. Un simple petit sourire en coin. Il se redressa, posant ses mains de part et d'autre de mon corps sur le matelas. Il s'allongea au dessus de moi, m'embrassant tout doucement d'abord, puis avec plus de fougue que jamais. Car nous savions tous les deux parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de notre toute dernière fois commune. De la fin de notre relation d'amants pour celle d'amis, relation dont nous allions désormais devoir nous contenter.

Il défit soigneusement le nœud scellant mon peignoir et me rapprocha de lui avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas, m'entrainant dans une course folle au but primaire : qui déshabillerait l'autre en premier ? Ça aurait presque été un jeu d'enfant ni notre objectif n'avait pas été ceux de deux adultes… Je l'embrassais encore et encore, ne me rassasiant jamais du goût de sa bouche, de la texture soyeuse de son épiderme. Il s'agissait peut-être d'une drogue au fond, car je me sentais en cet instant dépendante de lui. Pourrais-je un jour oublier tout ceci ?

Il souleva soigneusement mon t-shirt de pyjama et le balança dans un coin de la chambre avant de s'attaquer à mon pantalon. Je ne l'avais connu aussi empressé depuis bien longtemps et m'amusais de ces mouvements quasi brutaux mais pourtant si tendres.

Nous ne nous lâchions pas des lèvres, respirant comme par la bouche de l'autre. Je me laissais faire, l'autorisant à mener la danse cette fois et cette dernière fois. Je voulais m'en souvenir comme d'un rêve que j'aurais vécu éveillée. Et il rendrait cet instant mémorable. Il était doué pour ça.

Ses mains semblaient partout à la fois : sur ma poitrine et dans mes cheveux, entre mes jambes et contre ma cuisse. Ses doigts palpaient ma peau, dessinant mille graphiques complexes aux formes vaporeuses. Ses lèvres papillonnaient sur mon visage et sur ma bouche, baisant chaque partie atteignable de mon être.

Puis le plaisir s'intensifia dès qu'il frôla véritablement la source de mon plaisir, ce petit point de chair bien dissimulé que lui seul savait manipuler. J'enfonçais mes ongles dans le drap sous moi, mon souffle se heurtant dans ma poitrine alors qu'il enfonçait ses doigts en moi avec une lenteur d'un sadisme pur. Puis il accéléra, faisant de multiples va et viens alors que mon corps était secoué de soubresauts incontrôlables. Je fermais les yeux, mes muscles se crispant et se décrispant sur ses doigts alors que je me rapprochais du septième ciel. En parfait tortionnaire, il cessa cette excise caresse alors que je touchais du bout des ongles ce paradis des amants.

Mon cœur arrêta de battre une courte minute alors qu'il recommençait à m'embrasser. J'en serais venue à le supplier, à me mettre à genoux même peut-être pour qu'il en finisse maintenant. Il semblait néanmoins vouloir faire de cette nuit la plus longue de mon existence. Il désirait me dire au revoir de la plus plaisante des manières qui soit.

Je l'acceptais volontiers et souris contre sa bouche, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à remarquer, souriant lui aussi. Je me liquéfiais bien sûr… Comme toujours depuis des années. Son regard brillait de mille feux dans le noir et il m'apparut plus céleste que jamais. Comment avais-je pu le qualifier de tortionnaire quelques minutes auparavant.

Il passa son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, me dévoilant son torse imberbe d'une perfection insoutenable. Et souris. Encore et encore, faisant étinceler ses yeux anthracite. Et mon cœur semblait ne plus pouvoir tenir la cadence infligée. Qu'importe au fond s'il me lâchait ! J'acceptais volontiers de prendre ce petit risque de rien du tout !

« Pansy…

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Je sais, Drago… Je le sais. »

Son sourire se ternis un peu, puis il se refusa à penser que c'était la dernière fois qu'il prononçait ses mots, la dernière fois aussi que nous nous retrouvions dans cette pièce.

Alors je pensais brièvement que peut-être étais-ce ça devenir adultes ? Dire adieux à nos rêves d'enfants et nous laisser menotter par la réalité comme l'avait dit je-ne-savais-quel-illustre-auteur. Ces mots ne m'avaient jamais paru aussi justes… Et aussi injustes.

Je disais adieux alors. Je disais adieux au mariage en blanc dont j'avais rêvé à six ans, aux enfants, à la maison ni trop grande, ni trop petite… Je me laissais menotter à la réalité d'un mariage avantageux mais sordide. Avais-je le droit pourtant de regretter toute cette vie que j'aurais pu avoir ? Ne pouvais-je donc pas me contenter de ce que le destin m'offrait ? Avais-je le droit de me rebeller contre cette société et ces hommes plus stupides les uns que les autres ? Avais-je le droit de réclamer mon amour comme on récolte le prix d'un loto gagnant ?

Drago m'embrassa encore et encore, comme pour se rappeler du goût de ma peau, de mes lèvres, de leur texture, comme si déjà il s'en éloignait et que tout s'effaçait. Et si déjà ? Je me demandais pourquoi les parents étaient si durs ? Ne se souvenaient-ils pas de leur jeunesse débridée et si vive ? Non. Ils ne s'en souvenaient plus. Voilà pourquoi ils nous détestaient avec tant de forces ! Par jalousie.

Je me prenais moi aussi à jalouser la jeune Pansy, celle que j'étais et qui s'éloignait. Celle dont les souvenirs s'effritaient peu à peu comme pour ne jamais revenir. Car il ne s'agissait pas de mon cœur, mais de ma tête. Je ne me souviendrais bientôt plus de ce que c'était de vivre, d'embrasser un adonis qui faisait battre mon cœur… Je quittais l'enfance et son monde de fées pour sauter dans le précipice de la vie où tout n'était que regrets de ce que j'aurais fait, aurait pu faire, aurait du faire.

Quelques instants encore, je voulais être la Pansy de Drago, celle qu'il serrait contre son torse à l'instant, s'enfonçant en elle pour la dernière fois… Je voulais être celle là.

Alors je fermais les yeux très forts, redevenant cette jeune fille qui vivait un dernier instant avec son seul amour, pourtant prête à lui dire adieux comme pour enserrer l'âge adulte. Prête aussi à devenir grande.

**.**

**.**

**Partie 2 - Les Affres de la Tentation.**

Scorpius Malefoy était le bambin le plus adorable de tout l'univers. Ses petits yeux bleu ciel se perdaient dans la contemplation du mobile fait d'étoiles et de balais qui tournoyaient au dessus de son berceau et que je venais de lui offrir. Il tendit ses petits doigts potelés vers moi et je me saisis de sa main en ne me rassasiant pas de sa présence absorbante. Il ressemblait tant à son père que c'en était douloureux… Surtout lorsque j'apercevais quelques similitudes indéniables avec sa mère par-dessus tout ça ! Ces quelques mèches d'un blond translucide étaient parcourues d'ondulations semblables à celles d'Astoria –désormais Malefoy- et me rappelaient son ascendance.

Je parvenais pourtant parfois –le temps de quelques secondes- à l'oublier. J'effaçais mentalement les dernières années, si dures, si meurtrières pour moi… Ces huit années avaient été les plus longues de mon existence. Mon mariage. Celui de _mon_ Drago –qui était devenu celui d'Astoria. La naissance de Scorpius, mon filleul, l'enfant qui aurait dû être le mien, l'enfant que je n'aurais jamais. L'annonce de ma stérilité par un médicomage insensible. Mon divorce. Tant de douleurs que le destin s'était plu à m'asséner avec une violence continuelle. Mes parents ne cessaient d'expliquer que de telles épreuves serviraient à me rendre plus forte…

Pourtant, je ne me sentais bien qu'en présence du petit Scorpius qui mâchonnait son poing en me fixant du haut de ses trois ans. Il était si mignon que j'imaginais un instant le plaisir que cela aurait été d'être sa mère, de pouvoir le serrer contre ma poitrine à chaque fois qu'il pleurerait, de le couver et de le regarder grandir, de l'entendre prononcer « maman »… Mais non, il m'appellerait Pansy, ou me trouverait un petit surnom, me trouverait sans doute trop proche de son père et me considérerait comme une briseuse de ménage, une femme extérieure qui tenterait de séduire son père et d'éloigner sa mère. Mais pour l'instant, il n'était qu'un petit bout de chou à qui mon rôle au sein de sa famille importait peu tant que je jouais avec lui et lui portais l'attention qu'il méritait.

Je m'occupais si souvent de cet enfant que Drago et Astoria le voyaient sûrement moins que moi. Mon ancien amant –que je n'avais pas eu le plaisir de toucher intimement depuis huit ans- n'était pas réellement présent, évoquant à qui voulait l'entendre les raisons le poussant à s'éloigner de son descendant. Selon lui, un enfant devait apprendre à se débrouiller seul. Je savais parfaitement –pour avoir eu mille fois des discussions à ce sujet avec lui avant même la naissance de Scorpius- qu'il craignait simplement de mal se comporter et de faire des erreurs. Ignorer son fils était la solution de facilité, mais Drago s'était toujours employé à éviter les problèmes.

Astoria, elle, ne trouvait pas l'enfant assez intéressant. Elle s'amusait bien davantage à inviter des amies à boire le thé, à organiser des soirées mondaines auxquelles elle ne me conviait que lorsqu'elle y était forcée et à dilapider l'argent gagné par Drago. Narcissa Malefoy m'avait un jour fait comprendre que je ne voyais que ses défauts parce qu'elle m'avait piqué l'amour de ma vie, mais qu'elle était au fond une femme pleine de bonté et très sensée qui faisait le bonheur de son fils. Je n'avais pas eu le cran de lui répliquer que Drago ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi triste de sa vie que le jour de son mariage.

« 'Sy ! »

La petite voix de Scorpius, haut perchée, me tira de mes amères réflexions au sujet de sa mère, et je le hissais dans mes bras en chatouillant son ventre rebondi d'enfant. Les traits de son visage étaient extraordinairement fins, lui accordant une apparence aussi divine que celle de son père, mais son corps restait celui d'un bébé, tout potelé –de ces petites jambes sur lesquelles il avançait difficilement à ses orteils tous ronds. Il m'accorda un sourire gentil et édenté en babillant quelques mots incompréhensibles, ses doigts s'entortillant dans mes cheveux. Il cala finalement son nez froid dans mon cou et le frotta avec une tendresse qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Jamais je ne connaitrais ça. J'aurai pu adopter bien évidemment –Blaise me l'avait un jour conseillé- mais ce projet serait entaché par les devoirs qu'étaient ceux de mon rang : où aurai-je pu trouver un enfant dont le sang serait aussi pur que celui du bébé que je serrais contre moi ? De plus, je ne pouvais décemment pas me présenter devant un bureau d'adoption en leur quémandant un parfait petit Sang-Pur. Je me moquais moi-même de ce que mon enfant aurait pu être… Je voulais juste un bébé à moi. Un petit bout de chou qui m'appellerait « maman » et donnerait un sens à ma vie.

Car la vie que je menais manquait cruellement de couleurs. Sans mari, sans enfants et sans travail –les femmes de ma classe sociale n'ayant pas réellement le droit de travailler, je ne trouvais aucune raison à me lever le matin. Aucun homme ne voulait plus de moi –qui aurait voulu d'une femme non fertile ?- sauf pour quelques nuits, et j'étais retournée vivre chez mes parents après mon divorce, angoissée par la solitude. Je n'avançais plus, bloquée par les tumultes qui s'enroulaient autour de moi dès que je tentais de faire un pas.

Scorpius me ramena une fois de plus à lui en me tirant l'oreille. Impatient et aussi borné que son père, il détestait simplement de ne pas être le centre d'attention. Je déposais quelques baisers sur son front avant de quitter sa chambre en le berçant, chantonnant une berceuse sorcière au rythme enchanteur. Je saisis un pot de compote ainsi qu'une cuillère et installait l'enfant sur une chaise –rehaussé pour qu'il atteigne la table. Il s'empara de la petite cuillère et la plongea dans sa compote, en faisant tomber à côté. Je ne le réprimandais pas, sachant qu'à son âge, il était parfaitement normal qu'il ait encore quelques difficultés pour accomplir des gestes pourtant simples. Il goba presque entièrement le couvert sans me quitter des yeux, une étincelle de malice pétillant alors qu'il laissait délibérément un peu de compote quitter sa bouche. Petit démon ! Il donnerait du fil à retordre à ses précepteurs lui aussi, comme son père avant lui…

Je le laissais faire, n'étant pas d'humeur à jouer à la méchante marraine. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge m'apprit qu'il était minuit et que l'enfant aurait déjà dû dormir depuis longtemps si ses petites crises de la soirée ne l'en avaient empêchées. Ses parents rentreraient bientôt de leur diner –un repas d'affaire de Drago auquel Astoria l'avait accompagné- et ils se moqueraient probablement de l'enfant. Ainsi, je ne pressais pas le petit à avaler plus rapidement, le laissant jouer jusqu'à ce qu'il enfonce sa main dans le pot de compote pour ne pas en laisser une bouchée. La matière humide et orange marquait presque entièrement le bas de son visage et je le débarbouillais en faisant mine de ne pas voir son air fier. Je nettoyais finalement son haut de pyjama d'un coup de baguette magique avant de le retenir contre moi en préparant un biberon de lait chocolaté –dans lequel je verserais un peu de potion calmante.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement alors que je commençais à le faire boire. Drago apparut dans la cuisine, l'air un peu sonné par sa soirée, apparemment un peu saoul également. Son regard terne passa sur moi sans me voir avant de se poser sur la bouille étonnée de son fils qui émit un « Papa » peu enthousiaste. Astoria se glissa dans la cuisine, m'accorda un vague bonne nuit sans une attention pour son fils et quitta les lieux après avoir pris une bouteille d'eau. Je restais ainsi seule avec Drago –la présence de Scorpius n'étant guère un problème lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce « nous » que son père et moi ne formions plus. Il finit par s'approcher et caressa doucement les cheveux délicats de son garçon, un fin sourire de lassitude tordant ses lèvres. Il semblait si profondément triste que je failli –pendant un bref instant de faiblesse- me laisser aller contre lui pour le réconforter. Il parut le comprendre et s'éloigna d'un pas, résistant ainsi à cette tentation et au danger que je représentais pour lui.

« Comment s'est passé votre soirée ? demandai-je pour faire la conversation, désormais plus encline aux mondanités qui nous empêchaient de sombrer l'un comme l'autre dans la mélancolie.

- J'ai failli rejoindre une fille imaginaire dans la chambre de l'étage pour jouer au médicomage, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres en fuyant mon regard. Et puis… je me suis souvenu que j'avais vingt-neuf ans, que cette fille était devenue femme, et que je n'avais plus le droit de jouer à quoi que ce soit avec elle. »

Un frisson parcourut ma nuque, dressant les quelques cheveux plus courts qui la recouvraient. Il était bien rare qu'il ose ainsi énoncer ce qu'il ressentait à mon égard, tant ce sujet était devenu tabou. Plus le temps passait, plus nous nous éloignons. L'amitié ne nous suffisant ni à l'un ni à l'autre, nous nous borgnons à nous ignorer la plupart du temps, même lorsque nous étions seuls… Lui parler rouvrait inévitablement ce gouffre dans ma poitrine, et je m'y noyais, me débattant parmi des sentiments plus forts que moi qui me tiraient vers le fond. La souffrance que je lisais dans ses yeux me signifiait qu'il ressentait la même chose et je me refusais à lui faire plus de mal. Après mon divorce –qui ne me forçait ainsi plus à rester en Angleterre- j'avais tenté de partir… La naissance de Scorpius m'avait ramené à lui, comme un phare, et je n'imaginais désormais plus la possibilité de fuir. C'était probablement une réaction égoïste, mais Scorpius et Drago étaient trop chers à mon cœur pour que je les quitte.

Au bout d'une longue minute d'un silence d'expectative, il comprit que je n'avais pas l'intention de répondre. Cela aurait ouvert la brèche que nous nous plaisions à maintenir close depuis si longtemps. Il détourna les yeux, secoua la tête, et revint à son fils qui suivait la conversation avec intérêt. Je crus percevoir un éclat de fierté dans son regard terne et flouté par l'alcool, mais je ne me permis pas de lui poser la moindre question. Je savais pertinemment qu'il aimait Scorpius et qu'il approuverait toujours ses décisions. Il l'élevait assez loin de ses propres parents dans ce but sans doute, pour l'éloigner un peu du monde étriqué dans lequel nous étions nés. Il souhaitait probablement que Scorpius puisse faire ses choix sans être influencé par un quelconque ordre des choses préétablies dans notre univers désuet.

Le regard que Drago partagea avec le bambin me laissa pantoise, et je pris conscience de la relation qui se formait lentement entre le père et le fils… Une relation que Drago repoussait et évitait, mais qui –alors que Scorpius grandissait- semblait désormais inévitable. Pourtant, très vite, Drago fuit à nouveau. Autrefois, j'aurai pu lui ordonner de laisser ses désirs prendre le pas sur sa raison et sur ses peurs. Désormais, je me sentais si lâche que je n'étais pas capable d'influencer qui que ce soit. Surtout qu'il bridait ses sentiments envers son fils comme je refrénais les miens pour lui et qu'il aurait été bien hypocrite de ma part de me mêler d'un tel sujet.

La voix d'Astoria nous parvint depuis l'étage alors qu'elle enjoignait à Drago de venir se coucher. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, n'appréciant pas d'être ainsi harcelé et revint à un sujet moins tumultueux afin de nous ménager.

« Merci de t'occuper ainsi de lui. Il a bien besoin d'une présence et je ne pense pas que celle de sa mère soit profitable. Il deviendrait un enfant gâté et pleurnichard avec elle. J'espère qu'il aura davantage de caractère… Qu'il sera aussi passionné que toi.

- Il semble bien parti, murmurai-je en mimant l'indifférence face à son compliment déguisé. Et c'est un plaisir de m'occuper de Scorpius. Je le ferais aussi longtemps qu'il aura besoin de moi. »

L'enfant comprit qu'on parlait de lui et me sourit comme pour me charmer, possédant déjà une incroyable capacité de séduction qui ferait des miracles lorsqu'il serait plus grand. Il l'exerçait déjà sur moi avec une facilité déconcertante et Drago sourit –d'un vrai sourire unique, le sourire que je n'espérais même plus voir sur son visage. Ses iris s'illuminèrent et je crus voir l'ombre de l'ancien Drago, l'adolescent fougueux mais peureux qui m'emprisonnait dans ses bras pour m'embrasser.

« Il fera tourner bien des têtes… soupirai-je comme si la situation était déjà dramatique.

- Et il brisera bien des cœurs. »

Scorpius se remit à téter la tétine du biberon comme un affamé et Drago le regarda faire avant de s'éloigner lorsqu'Astoria le rappela à nouveau. Il se retourna sur le pas de la porte, et me remercia avec un simulacre de sourire :

« C'est gentil d'avoir pris soin de lui ce soir… Bonne nuit. »

Il quitta la cuisine sans un regard de plus et je calais le visage du petit Scorpius qui –désormais rassasié- s'endormait contre moi. Le gouffre qui avait remplacé le cœur de l'adolescente que j'étais encore lors de ma rupture avec Drago sembla sur le point de m'avaler, mais la présence de Scorpius l'empêcha de s'en prendre à moi. Je déposais le biberon sur la table de la cuisine près du pot de compote, sachant que l'Elfe de Maison engagé par Drago –et payé à son plus grand désespoir- nettoierait le tout le lendemain. Je remontais vers la chambre de Scorpius et m'installais sur la chaise à bascule qui prenait autrefois place dans la chambre de Drago lorsque nous étions encore petits.

Je berçais mon filleul, les yeux à demi-clos, déjà presque assoupie. Je savais que mon rôle était celui d'une nourrice dans cette famille… Astoria me méprisait autant que les autres femmes –qui avaient été mes amies autrefois- depuis l'annonce de mon incapacité à procréer. Cette cécité faisait de moi une personne sans intérêt, inutile. Seuls mes proches amis n'évoquaient pas le sujet et se comportaient toujours normalement avec moi : Drago, Blaise, Théo, Millicent. Les autres me traitaient comme si j'étais atteinte d'une maladie contagieuse. Scorpius enfonça son pouce dans sa bouche en calant son visage contre ma poitrine comme s'il s'agissait d'un coussin et je l'observais alors qu'il s'endormait. Une fois certaine qu'il était bien installé entre les bras de Morphée, je le transportais jusqu'à son lit où il se pelotonna contre son doudou en forme de dragon avec un ronronnement de satisfaction.

Je sortis de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et me faufilais dans le couloir. Je m'apprêtais à quitter les lieux lorsqu'un filet de lumière sous la porte de la bibliothèque attira mon attention. Je m'y avançais et jetais un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, craignant malgré moi de découvrir Astoria et Drago s'adonnant à quelques plaisirs charnels. Mais Drago était seul, assis à son bureau, son visage entre ses paumes ouvertes. Torse nu, il semblait au bord des larmes, sur le point de s'effondrer. J'hésitais une seconde puis m'avançais vers la lumière de la pièce sans faire le moindre bruit. En quelques secondes, je me retrouvais auprès de lui, ma main glissant sur son épaule pour l'avertir de ma présence à ses côtés. Il releva les yeux vers moi pour me regarder et sa détresse m'agressa comme si ça avait été la mienne. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, jusqu'à l'appuyer sur ma main en fermant les yeux, comme si ce contact –pourtant d'une passibilité exemplaire- le troublait et suffisait à le réconforter.

Je ne me dégageai pas, malgré mon esprit qui me l'ordonnait, poussé par mon instinct de survie et mon désir de ne pas sortir de cette maison plus brisée encore. Mais les restants de mon cœur se rassemblèrent dans ma poitrine, bouchant un peu de ce gouffre qu'il avait laissé là, ranimant un peu d'espoir, faiblesse mortelle qui m'obnubilait. J'aurai dû partir. Je le savais. Mais la douceur de ses cheveux caressant le dos de ma main me firent sourire, animant chaque fibre de mon être de multitudes de désirs autrefois assouvis et désormais inabordables.

Une larme s'échappa des yeux clos de mon amant d'enfance, roulant sur ses joues pour venir s'aplatir cruellement contre ma peau. La douleur qui en résulta fut plus ardente que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Je détestais le voir souffrir. J'avais pleuré lorsqu'à six ans, il s'était écorché le bras en tombant d'un arbre… Il m'avait consolé en me rassurant, déclarant avec courage que ce n'était qu'un bobo. Mais je ressentais sa peine avec autant de force que si c'était la mienne. J'aurai souhaité l'aider, lui venir en aide… Mais mes muscles crispés refusaient de m'obéir, comme ma mâchoire ankylosée et ma langue devenue toute molle. Alors je le laissais pleurer sans ouvrir la bouche, sans bouger d'un cheveu.

Il prit quelques secondes avant de remarquer mon incapacité à agir comme je l'avais toujours fait, et redressa la tête, son regard empli de questions dont les réponses ne lui plairaient probablement pas. Avais-je le droit de lui dire à quel point j'avais mal dès qu'il me regardait ? Avais-je le droit de lui apprendre comme je souffrais à chaque seconde que je passais auprès de l'homme qu'il était devenu ? Avais-je le droit de lui demander de tout quitter pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'aimer comme avant, quand tout me souriait ?

Il sembla lire les réponses dans mes yeux, et se mit debout devant moi. Ma main glissa de son épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en saisisse, la blottissant au creux des siennes en une poigne inflexible. Mon regard suivit le tracé d'une dernière goutte salée qui disparut dans son cou alors qu'il me scrutait avec affabilité. Voyant que je ne pouvais parler, il s'en chargea à ma place, les mots qui aurait pu être les miens s'échappant de sa bouche, tendres et glaciaux à la fois, tels des milliers de Doloris que j'accueillais avec un plaisir masochiste.

« Je pensais que tout s'effacerait avec le temps. Que mes souvenirs seraient absorbés par de nouveaux, que le passé céderait la place à des envies d'avenirs, que mon cœur se remettrait à battre aussi fougueusement qu'avant et qu'il le ferait enfin pour la femme qui partage ma couche… J'espérais qu'_elle_ te remplacerait, que le monde se remettrait à tourner, que je redeviendrais _ton_ Drago, celui qui conservait les apparences, mais n'était pas celui que les autres voyaient. Et je… Je suis devenu l'apparence du Drago d'avant. Le masque a remplacé l'homme. Le personnage a pris la place de l'acteur. Mon rôle a fini par s'emparer de moi. Sauf avec toi. »

Je cessais de respirer, sentant que le gouffre reprenait sa place, qu'il m'attirait déjà vers ce sombre dessein qui semblait être le mien. Je fuyais son regard, espérant ainsi ne plus entendre ses paroles qui me donnaient envie de l'embrasser et d'agir inconsidérément. Il continua sur sa lancée sans se soucier de mon silence et de mon refus de le regarder en face, comme s'il ne pouvait plus les réfréner.

« L'ancien Drago se bat à chaque fois que tu entres dans une pièce… Je sens enfin cette part de moi qui s'anime et tente désespérément de retrouver le chemin de mon esprit pour y reprendre la place qu'est la sienne. Mais le masque est si fort désormais, Pansy. Il est si puissant. Et je ne suis même pas sûr de devoir l'enlever. Parce qu'il y a cette femme dans mon lit, et ce bambin dans la chambre d'à côté. Il mérite une famille unie. J'espérais qu'il serait la solution à tous mes problèmes, mais je réalise désormais qu'il est la seule barrière m'empêchant d'atteindre mes rêves… _Mon_ rêve. »

Il plaqua sa main sur mon cou, son pouce forçant sur mon menton pour m'obliger à relever les yeux et à enfin le regarder. Une lueur de détermination farouche s'édifiait dans son regard ardoise, tel celle qui vivait autrefois dans le regard du Drago amoureux qui me faisait l'amour. Le gouffre m'embrasa, me tirant en arrière, détruisant mon cœur en des parts encore plus minuscules que je perdrais encore plus facilement. Drago me brisait sans en être conscient, me fracassant comme s'il me frappait. Mes larmes débordaient de mes yeux sans que je puisse les retenir et il sembla enfin remarquer à quel point ces révélations me troublaient. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue, effaçant ainsi une trace de ma tristesse, tout en me murmurant comme s'il récitait des suppliques :

« Cesse de pleurer… Je t'aime ! N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle pour toi ? Je pensais que tu craignais que j'aie tout oublié, Pansy. Ce n'est pas ça ? Je t'en pris, arrêter de pleurer. »

Ses lèvres qui parcouraient mon visage en faisant disparaitre mes larmes ne parvinrent pas à faire taire mes sanglots de plus en plus profonds. Je n'avais jamais perdu à ce point le contrôle le mon corps, et je craquais face à lui ! La rancœur m'étouffa un instant alors que ses lèvres atteignaient ma bouche. Le souffle chaud caressa mes lèvres, et les morceaux de mon cœur s'éparpillèrent. Je vacillais entre ses bras, mais il me tint plus fermement, m'empêchant de sombrer. Il m'embrassa alors comme pour la première fois, goûtant à l'infime plaisir de cette rencontre comme s'il s'agissait d'un baiser extraordinaire. Fermant les yeux, je me laissais entrainer vers cette étreinte solide qui embrasait tout mon corps, annihilant toute pensée cohérente qui aurait à cet instant pu me traverser l'esprit. Sa langue joua avec la mienne, ses dents mordillèrent mes lèvres, son souffle se mêla au mien, encore et encore.

Assourdie par les battements simultanés de nos cœurs, je n'entendis Scorpius pleurer qu'une longue minute après qu'il ait commencé à geindre. Cet appel me rappela brusquement aux responsabilités qu'étaient les miennes et à la vie réelle au dehors. Mes mains s'appuyèrent au torse de Drago que je repoussais un instant sans quitter sa bouche de la mienne jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se défendre. Il rouvrit les yeux, son souffle court soulevant son torse à un rythme erratique.

« Pansy... »

Il parut me supplier, comme déjà conscient de ma réponse à sa question silencieuse, celle qui se cachait derrière tous ces beaux discours. Drago n'avait jamais su demander exactement ce qu'il désirait : il brodait autour d'un mot pour former des milliers de phrases qu'il fallait démêler. Faible, il attendait que je parle, si abattu et brisé que j'en frémis. Lui asséner le coup final n'aurait pas dû être de mon devoir, moi qui l'aimais encore comme au premier jour, mais la situation était telle que je ne pouvais me dépêtrer en une pirouette dont j'avais le secret. Il jouait à l'enfant qu'il fallait conduire. J'étais l'adulte, celle qui devait le raisonner, lui ordonner de ne pas faire des bêtises qu'il regretterait par la suite. Glaciale, assassine, je lui répondis simplement en tentant de paraitre résolue :

« C'est du passé tout ça, Drago. Tu es papa désormais et tu dois prendre soin de ton fils. Occupe-toi de lui. Je rentre chez moi. Oublie donc toutes ces idioties d'enfance… Nous sommes des adultes. Nous devons nous comporter comme tels. »

Je lui tournais alors le dos, remarquant malheureusement l'air sonné qui se posa sur les traits si parfaits de son visage. Malgré les pleurs de Scorpius, je ne me décidais pas à rester une seconde de plus dans cette demeure et quittait la maison en courant presque, dévalant les escaliers, récupérant mon sac près de l'entrée et ne m'arrêtant qu'une fois heurtée par le froid du mois de décembre.

Je portais mécaniquement ma main à ma poitrine, comme pour boucher ce gouffre invisible que Drago venait de rouvrit malgré lui, et tentait désespérément de recouvrer mon souffle. Nous venions de commettre une grave erreur qui coûterait cher à nos pauvres cœurs et à ma conscience qui déjà me rendait folle. Physiquement affaiblie, je ne pris même pas la peine de m'éloigner davantage et me laissait tomber sur les marches trempées du perron. Je ramenais mes jambes contre ma poitrine et laissait les larmes se tarir d'elle-même, puis les sanglots qui secouaient mon buste.

Après m'avoir brisé le cœur huit années auparavant, Drago me brisait toute entière. J'aurais souhaité redevenir la fillette pouvant à tout moment se blottir dans les bras de sa mère, ou l'adolescente qui avait encore le droit de recevoir les caresses réconfortantes de son meilleur ami… Mais j'étais désormais une adulte, celle que mes parents avaient souhaité que je devienne, celle qui –brisée- fut forcée de se redresser. Et de s'en sortir toute seule.

**.**

**.**

**Partie 3 - Plus Grand que Nous.**

Autour de moi, les couples parés des plus beaux apparats dansaient –ou plutôt, se pavanaient dans l'espoir de définir lequel possédait plus d'argent et était le mieux habillé parmi eux. Malgré mon âge, je m'amusais toujours à les observer, détaillant leurs sourires hypocrites et la cambrure de leurs corps, jouissant de l'ultime plaisir réservé aux spectateurs : découvrir les petits défauts des uns et des autres. C'est avec une joie insoupçonnable –que je cachais bien évidemment- qu'il m'apparut que Daphnée Greengrass avait pris quelques kilos au derrière, que Vincent Crabbe avait un accroc à sa chemise et que Lucius Malefoy peinait à se mettre debout même si Narcissa l'aidait.

Ce « zoo d'aristos » -comme nous l'appelions autrefois Drago et moi- s'animait au rythme d'une musique champêtre particulièrement désagréable et lugubre. Pourtant, l'événement aurait dû selon moi être porté par quelques airs rock'n'roll et des tenues plus légères… Après tout, le dix-septième anniversaire de mon filleul méritait d'être digne de lui. Mais non, la « fête » -ou plutôt « bal »- se déroulait chez les grands-parents de Scorpius et ces derniers n'avaient jamais su définir les priorités d'un adolescent de son âge.

Un peu plus loin, au centre de la piste, le Prince de la soirée –et de mon univers tout entier- dansait mollement avec une jeune fille aussi pure que lui. Le regard éteint, il semblait absent et je m'inquiétais un instant de le voir si maussade alors qu'il aurait dû fêter dignement son entrée dans l'âge adulte. Je lui adressais un petit sourire et il y répondit plus vivement, apparemment heureux de me voir. En effet, nous ne nous étions pas croisés depuis les fêtes de noël et nous étions déjà au mois de juillet. Sa dernière année à Poudlard ne lui avait pas réellement permise de me rencontrer à Pré-au-lard comme à notre habitude. Il m'avait tant manqué que je résistais difficilement à l'envie de l'arracher à sa partenaire pour le serrer contre moi.

Je finis par me détourner du spectacle afin de ne pas laisser l'occasion à des souvenirs de me harceler. J'avais aperçu l'expression de tristesse de Scorpius tant de fois sur le visage de son père qu'il me parut nécessaire de ne pas trop le scruter. Mon regard se posa finalement sur Drago qui buvait une bière au beurre sans quitter son fils des yeux, une lueur de fierté animant son regard grisé, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il avait de quoi faire le fanfaron ! Scorpius avait toutes les qualités qu'il avait espérées pour lui : en plus d'être bon élève, il avait été Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Serpentard depuis sa troisième année. Son charme de bambin s'était transformé en la beauté d'un jeune adulte et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Il possédait le petit esprit rebelle que j'avais tant cherché à développer chez son père et l'utilisait en frôlant l'indécence sans jamais l'atteindre.

Malgré tout ça, Drago n'avait jamais prêté une réelle attention à son fils et se plaisait à l'ignorer la plupart du temps. Il laissait à Astoria le rôle de parent dès que Scorpius commettait des erreurs, et je me chargeais de lui le reste du temps. Drago lui, l'observait de loin, tel un protecteur omniscient qui n'intervenait jamais véritablement. Enfant, Scorpius s'était acharné à attirer son attention… Désormais, il s'était fait à ce manque et le comblait comme il pouvait.

Drago sentit finalement mon regard sur lui alors que je distinguais une nouvelle mèche blanche parmi le blond de ses cheveux, et m'adressa un sourire crispé, l'air hagard. Astoria se glissa auprès de lui, passant son bras sous le sien en une attitude possessive franchement désagréable qui me donna des envies de meurtres et l'attira vers la piste pour le forcer à faire quelques pas –et ainsi, l'éloigner de moi. Je restais près du buffet, picorant rapidement quelques amuse-gueules à la citrouille en remerciant Merlin de m'avoir fait naitre avec un métabolisme m'empêchant de prendre du poids –contrairement à mes abominables congénères.

Une main se glissa dans la mienne alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre un verre d'alcool et je sus à qui elle appartenait avant même de me retourner, remarquant les veines bleutées qui parcouraient la surface quasi translucide de la peau de mon protégé. Scorpius avait la peau si pâle que le souvenir des bleus avec lesquels il revenait de ses « explorations d'aventurier » –enfin de sa chasse aux papillons- me hantaient encore. Il m'adressa un sourire resplendissant, identique à celui de son père et heureusement moins rare, et ma main passa sur sa joue en un effleurement maternel que je ne cachais même pas. Les cheveux blonds du jeune homme ondulaient sur son front, dissimulant à demi ses grands yeux bleus curieux qui me fixaient. Il me dépassait d'une bonne tête désormais et me rappelait de plus en plus son père.

« Joyeux anniversaire, petit prince ! »

Il éclata d'un rire rauque, ses joues se teintant légèrement d'un rose inimitable alors que j'utilisais son petit surnom d'enfance. Il prit ma main dans la sienne –plus grande désormais- et se serra contre moi, comme lorsqu'il était encore un enfant. Il apposa sa tête contre mon cœur, comme pour en percevoir les battements et les compter, et je me laissais aller à son câlin malgré le regard réfrigérant octroyé par Lucius. Ce dernier estimait sans nul doute que son petit-fils était trop grand pour quémander ainsi une étreinte en public, mais je me fichais complètement de son avis. Il avait brisé les rêves de son fils… Je ne le laisserais pas agir ainsi avec l'enfant que je considérais comme le mien. Je caressais tranquillement son dos, comme je le faisais quand il était un bébé, et il se dégagea finalement de lui-même avec un sourire las.

« Pourrions-nous sortir quelques instants, Mam'Sy ? »

Il m'avait affublé de ce prénom à l'âge de cinq ans, après que sa mère ait piqué une crise dont elle avait le secret quand il m'avait appelé « Maman »… J'avais eu beau expliquer à Astoria qu'il me nommait ainsi parce que je passais plus de temps avec lui qu'elle, elle s'était mise en colère et l'avait puni. Le « Maman » s'était alors converti en « Mam'Sy » au plus grand plaisir d'Astoria qui avait pu récupérer son titre de mère. J'acquiesçais à la question de mon filleul après avoir jeté un coup d'œil alentour, me doutant que sa sortie ne plairait guère aux membres de sa famille. Je l'attirais pourtant vers le petit salon où quelques hommes fumaient et le traversait jusqu'à rejoindre la véranda.

Scorpius s'adossa à la rambarde en penchant la tête en arrière, son regard s'accrochant aux étoiles dans le ciel comme s'il engageait une conversation avec elles. Il reporta finalement son attention sur moi, son regard se troublant légèrement ce qui me prouva qu'il doutait sérieusement de lui en cet instant. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, les repoussant de devant ses yeux, puis un bref soupir lui échappa, soupir de douleur qui ne manqua pas de m'alarmer. Avait-il fait une bêtise qu'il ne pouvait résoudre seul ? Avait-il des problèmes graves ?

« Que se passe-t-il, Scorpius ? » demandai-je d'une voix engageante.

Il perçut de toute évidence mon inquiétude et le sourire qui enserra ses lèvres m'apaisa. Il avança de quelques pas jusqu'à prendre ses mains dans les miennes, les encerclant avec douceur dans un étau brûlant. Il hésita une seconde, doutant de devoir me confier ce qu'il s'apprêtait à m'avouer… Puis il céda :

« Je suis amoureux. »

J'arquais les sourcils sous le coup de la surprise. _Amoureux_ ? Ce n'était pas réellement son sentiment qui me choquait, mais la façon dont il venait de l'exprimer. Habituellement fougueux, il présentait ses conquêtes à ses parents depuis deux ans environ lors de dîners aux allures de repas de fiançailles et déballait ses émotions à qui voulait les entendre sans jamais brider ces paroles. Cette fois, c'était bien différent. Et l'éclat qui illuminait ses iris m'apprit que c'était très sérieux. En général, il dévoilait tant de choses et brodait tant autour de ses sentiments que tout paraissait faux et hypocrite. La tendresse de sa voix, le ton de confidence qu'il employait et l'air rêveur qu'il arborait dévoilaient cette fois une certaine vérité.

« Tu es… amoureux ? répétai-je sans savoir que dire d'autre.

- Oui. Vraiment. Elle est la perfection incarnée et je suis persuadé qu'elle est faite pour moi. Je ne pourrais jamais trouver mieux sur la planète toute entière. Sauf si j'avais trente ans de plus et que j'étais en droit de te demander ta main, bien évidemment, ajouta-t-il avec un rire de séducteur. Elle est plus belle que toutes les femmes ayant croisé ma route, plus intelligente que les plus grands historiens du monde et plus douce qu'une licorne… Sauf quand je la titille un peu, et qu'elle se transforme en lionne. Elle peut être aussi vile qu'un serpent lorsqu'on l'attaque, et a un sens de l'humour des plus subtiles. Elle déborde d'une compassion sans limite et me fait me sentir comme un roi. Je n'avais jamais eu l'impression d'être à ma place dans ce monde avant d'être dans ses bras… »

Il s'interrompit alors que je le dévisageais, ne me rassasiant pas de la beauté de ce jeune garçon qui tombait réellement amoureux pour la toute première fois. J'aurai peut-être dû réfréner ses sentiments qui menaçaient de le dévorer tout cru, mais l'intensité de son amour me donna à moi aussi des ailes. J'étais fière de lui, heureuse qu'il avoue ce qu'il ressentait sans se laisser entraver par quoi que ce soit alors que les autres jeunes de son âge n'auraient jamais admis tout ça avec tant de patience et de candeur.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » m'enquis-je, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

Le visage de Scorpius s'assombrit brusquement, l'éclat de son regard disparaissant pour ce qui me semblait être une éternité, sa mâchoire se crispant avec une violence incompréhensible. J'attendis qu'il réponde, me doutant que ces mots ne me plairaient pas puisqu'il hésitait ainsi à me dévoiler l'identité de celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Pourtant, il retrouva rapidement son cran et en plantant son regard dans le mien pour juger d'une réaction, déclara d'un ton tranchant :

« Lily Potter. »

J'eu bien du mal à ne pas laisser passer la moindre émotion qui aurait pu blesser mon filleul adoré –ce que je ne souhaitais absolument pas faire malgré le choc occasionné par cette nouvelle. J'avais espéré qu'il me dévoilerait son amour pour Sienda Zabini qui était plus ou moins sa cousine. Les alliances consanguines n'étaient guère souhaitées, mais tout de même plus courantes dans notre société que les liaisons avec des Sangs-Impurs. Et Lily Potter –en plus d'être une Sang-Mêlée- restait la fille de l'ennemi numéro Un des Malefoy. Pourquoi ce garçon s'était-il fourré dans une telle situation ?

« Et… Es-tu certain de tes sentiments ? demandai-je prudemment d'une voix douce, ne voulant absolument pas l'offenser. Après tout, tu es si jeune. Peut-être t'es-tu simplement laissé emporter par un début d'amourette. De plus, comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'elle ressent pour toi ? A-t-elle conscience de tes sentiments ? Les partage-t-elle ?

- Bien évidemment ! rétorqua Scorpius avec une rudesse peu habituelle. Elle m'aime autant que je l'aime et a même pris le risque de dévoiler ses sentiments envers moi à son père, malgré sa peur de le décevoir ! Il a mieux réagi que toi d'ailleurs… »

Il paraissait désormais déçu de ma réaction, et je me morigénais, aberrée par mon manque de tact. Je passais tendrement ma main dans ses cheveux en une tendre caresse qui sembla le détendre un peu et lui faire oublier la rancœur qu'il me portait depuis quelques secondes. Il haussa les épaules après s'être calmé, et continua sur sa lancée :

« De plus, je suis peut-être jeune, mais je ne doute pas une seconde de ce que je ressens. Je te demanderais donc, puisque tu m'aimes, de respecter mes sentiments et de les accepter autant que possible malgré le nom qu'elle porte. Je pensais que toi, mieux que quiconque, tu comprendrais… »

Je ne saisis pas le sens de sa dernière phrase et l'interrogeais d'un regard suspicieux. Il roula des yeux dans ses orbites, mouvement très adolescent qui me rappela son âge et la violence des émotions éprouvées à un tel âge. Je n'arriverais pas à le raisonner. Et peut-être n'en avais-je pas envie non plus… Il s'esclaffa en me jaugeant :

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais. J'ai compris que tu aimais papa quand j'étais encore tout petit… Votre amour se voit comme la corne sur le front d'une licorne, et j'ai toujours été désolé pour vous deux. Je trouve votre situation particulièrement regrettable, bien que mon existence soit due à votre séparation forcée.

- Je…

- Ne cherche pas à le nier, Mam'Sy. J'ai accepté depuis longtemps que le mariage de mes parents soit un mariage d'avantages et non d'amour… C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai jamais cherché une seule seconde à repousser les sentiments qui peuvent m'enflammer, même s'ils me font souffrir ensuite. Etre amoureux est la plus belle chose au monde, et jamais je ne laisserais qui que ce soit ce dresser sur la route de mes désirs. Actuellement, mes seules envies portent le nom de Lily et qu'importent les avis des autres. Je tenais juste à avoir le tien étant donné que tu demeures la première femme de ma vie. Je suis certain qu'elle te plairait si tu la rencontrais ! Pourras-tu faire cet effort pour moi, ou devais-je me contenter de toujours vous voir séparément ? »

Je ne parvins pas à répondre immédiatement, me doutant qu'au fond, il apprécierait de recevoir mon consentement. Je désirais plus que tout lui faire plaisir, mais je ne pouvais néanmoins pas l'encourager à poursuivre une relation que sa famille désapprouverait. Je savais –personnellement- à quelles difficultés ces deux jeunes gens s'heurteraient et les souffrances qu'ils encourraient. Scorpius était-il assez fort pour y survivre ? Et son amour pour sa belle parviendrait-il à surmonter les épreuves qui ne manqueraient pas de se dresser devant eux ? Je savais parfaitement que sa famille maintenait des moyens de pressions efficaces, même face à un garçon tel que Scorpius. Tiendrait-il si ses parents le menaçaient de ne plus lui donner d'argent ? Ou s'ils lui ordonnaient de quitter la maison ? Tant de questions auxquelles je ne pouvais apporter aucune réponse, ce qui m'angoissait sérieusement…

Scorpius parut prendre mon silence pour un refus et baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, froissé. Il haussa les épaules puis me contourna sans m'accorder un seul regard, de toute évidence tourmenté et blessé. Je l'avais toujours soutenu, quoi qu'il dise et fasse, même lorsqu'à sept ans, il avait expliqué qu'il priait pour aller à Gryffondor ou encore quand il avait déclaré que les agissements de Lord Voldemort étaient nuisibles après avoir lu un livre sur le sujet. Toute ma vie, j'avais protégé cet enfant comme s'il était mon fils, et je regrettais désormais que tous mes efforts soient vains… Il ne pourrait pas être heureux s'il avait un choix à faire entre sa Lily et sa famille.

« J'espère que tu changeras d'avis, Mam'Sy… »

Il quitta la véranda, me laissant un instant seule avec mes pensées. Je savais qu'il était déçu que je l'abandonne pour la première fois alors qu'il devait se douter que sa famille ferait bien pire, mais je ne pouvais pas en toute connaissance de cause le pousser dans une telle direction. Je tournais finalement les talons, ne parvenant pas à me retrouver dans mon de plus en plus perturbé. Je me retrouvais dans le grand salon –là où se déroulait la fête- en quelques secondes, évitant tous mes anciens « amis » qui se plaisaient toujours à me regarder de haut comme si je ne méritais plus ma place parmi eux. Je devais admettre que sans Drago et Scorpius, je n'aurais en effet pas eu la moindre envie de me trouver là.

Je parvins à repérer –facilement en vue de la blondeur de sa chevelure- mon filleul qui se faisait de toute évidence harceler par l'une de ses condisciples. Scorpius faisait partie des meilleurs partis disponibles –pour ne pas dire le meilleur- et maintenant qu'il avait atteint la majorité, les sollicitations se feraient de plus en plus nombreuses. Je savais néanmoins que Drago –poussé par ses parents- avait dû lui trouver quelqu'un depuis longtemps déjà… Sûrement une parfaite petite Sang-Pure d'un autre pays qu'il rencontrerait à l'instant où il soulèverait son voile à l'autel. Et je n'avais même pas mon mot à dire !

Lucius fit signe à Scorpius d'approcher d'un seul geste hâtif de la main, et l'adolescent se débarrassa de sa jeune prétendante en trop peu de temps pour le dire, habitué à esquiver ainsi la moindre demande. Il se retrouva face à son grand-père et je m'avançais discrètement afin de percevoir quelques bribes de leur conversation. Narcissa posa sur moi un regard maternel, en m'obligeant pas à étouffer ma curiosité.

« Je crois que tu devrais porter un toast, Scorpius. »

La voix de Lucius, presque éteinte m'inquiéta un peu. Il était désormais si vieux et faible qu'il ressemblait à un vieux morceau de parchemin tout écorné et effrité. J'avais beau ne pas le porter dans mon cœur, sa mort me causerait malgré tout beaucoup de chagrin. Scorpius, habitué à respecter les moindres demandes du vieillard, s'empressa d'acquiescer avec un sourire soumis, modèle même d'une vertu fictive et d'une docilité encore plus mensongère. Il m'adressa un petit sourire en croisant mon regard, rictus amusé que je perçus comme une menace claire. Je me mis à prier inconsciemment tous les mages que je connaissais de contrôler ce jeune homme passionné.

Scorpius saisit une coupe de vin d'un rouge sanglant détonnant et se racla la gorge plusieurs fois avant de parvenir au silence escompté. Je jaugeais rapidement la salle du regard, découvrant les mêmes sourires amoureux sur les lèvres de bon nombre d'adolescentes, les mêmes mines attentives chez les adultes, et la crispation indéfectible de la mâchoire de Drago. Lui aussi sembla percevoir le danger que représentait son unique enfant en cet instant. Le visage éclairé du dernier des Malefoy en disait bien assez long sur ses aspirations. Scorpius parcourut la salle de la seule force de ses iris, et son sourire s'élargit avant qu'il ne commence son discours.

« Je tenais tout d'abord à remercier mes chers grands-parents d'avoir organisé pareil festin, commença-t-il en une raillerie un peu trop perceptible. Je ne m'étais pas autant plu à survivre à une soirée depuis la petite fiesta préparée par mes congénères avant la fin de nos études ! Je pense qu'il est également de mon devoir de remercier mes parents qui se sont toujours tellement intéressés à moi… »

Drago crispa si fort les poings que –même à plusieurs mètres de distances- je réussis à remarquer la blancheur de sa peau sur ses tendons. J'adressais à Scorpius un regard de supplique, l'incitant à immédiatement calmer le jeu avant de dire des choses qu'il pourrait regretter. Néanmoins, seuls son père et moi semblions avoir réalisés qu'il énonçait là un discours purement ironique et qu'il se moquait d'eux. Scorpius continua sur sa lancée sans se soucier de la colère avilissant son père, désormais trop résolu pour changer d'avis.

« Et… ma marraine Pansy, qui a toujours été là pour moi et me soutient quoi que je fasse, conclut-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, provocateur. Je crois que les remerciements débutent toujours un discours de ce genre, mais mon grand-père étant l'unique quémandeur de toast et étant donné qu'il approche dangereusement de la centaine, je vais abréger et directement me plonger dans le vif du sujet. Je présume que ma famille souhaiterait que je vous fasse part de l'acceptation de ma candidature au Ministère de la Magie où, l'année prochaine, je serais Secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie. »

Il accorda quelques secondes d'applaudissements et de sifflements joyeux –de la part des ses amis- à son public d'imbéciles. Je m'efforçais à sourire et à applaudir à mon tour, me doutant qu'il n'allait pas en rester là.

« Mais… ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance à mes yeux, rétorqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule nonchalant qui aurait pu causer la mort par infarctus de Lucius. Je suis parfaitement conscient de la chance que j'ai d'être noyé dans les gallions et de pouvoir payer pour obtenir tout ce que je désire, comme vous tous… Mais j'ai toujours eu tout ce que je voulais. Ça ne m'étonne même plus. J'ai plutôt décidé dernièrement, d'obtenir quelque chose qu'aucun de vous n'a jamais eu. »

Les adultes échangèrent des regards inquiets, recherchant apparemment de quoi ils pouvaient bien manquer. Après tout, ils avaient tous des maisons –ou plutôt manoirs pour la plupart, un elfe de maison ou deux, des positions sociales au sein du monde sorcier très enviables, et des enfants robotisés qui écoutaient tout ce qu'ils disaient… Rien ne leur manquait donc. Scorpius, sentant leurs appréhensions, ajouta :

« La chose la plus importante de l'univers, plus que le pouvoir et l'argent, plus que l'honneur et la honte, plus que tout… l'Amour. Celui avec un grand A, pas celui que vous efforcez tous de conserver pour ne pas laisser paraitre la moindre faiblesse. Je parle du vrai grand amour que j'ai eu le plaisir de reconnaitre il y a un peu moins d'un an. Un amour que –contrairement à vous- je n'abandonnerais pas… »

Il planta son regard dans celui de son père en le jugeant avec plus de sévérité qu'il n'avait jamais osé en dévoiler. Drago se tourna légèrement vers moi, comprenant sans difficulté les raisons de la réflexion de son fils, et Astoria me fusilla d'une seule œillade. Elle se moquait complètement des sentiments que nous partagions Drago et moi, mais n'accepterait sans doute pas que son seul enfant en parle en public, surtout devant ses amies. Mais je n'avais que faire de l'orgueil de cette femme. J'étais bien davantage troublée par Drago qui ne me lâchait plus des yeux, comme s'il tâchait de deviner si c'était moi qui avait évoqué notre relation de jeunesse à Scorpius ou si ce dernier avait tout compris tout seul.

J'aurais pu me rapprocher de lui et le lui dire, mais j'étais une fois de plus figée. Chaque fibre de mon corps frémissait et se contractait sous le regard de mon amant d'enfance, ne supportant toujours pas l'absence de ses caresses… Mon être attendait toujours un mouvement, un frôlement, et jamais rien ne venait. La frustration coupait court à tout geste possible et je me retrouvais là, incapable de respirer convenablement. La voix de Scorpius me parvenait encore alors qu'il expliquait ce que l'amour représentait à ses yeux. Son romantisme –privilège de sa jeunesse- apaisait les battements de mon cœur alors que la peau de sa mère se constellait de tâches rouges dues à la fureur. Narcissa et Lucius partageaient des regards courroucés. Drago ne cillait même plus.

Habituée à détailler les émotions de son visage comme pour lire dans les tréfonds de son âme, je défini rapidement le sentiment qui prévalait sur les autres : la jalousie. Je ne pris que quelques secondes de plus à en découvrir la cause étant donné que je ressentais à peu de choses près une émotion assez semblable. Scorpius osait admettre son amour alors que nous passions notre temps à le renier et à repousser tout sentiment s'en rapprochant un tant soit peu. Il n'en avait absolument pas honte, et menaçait clairement toute personne qui pourrait potentiellement l'éloigner de son amour. Il se battait, là où nous avions échoué l'un comme l'autre en abandonnant tout courage. Scorpius avait le cran que nous n'avions jamais eu.

Le silence se fit brutalement, et quelques personnes applaudirent sans pour autant avoir compris un traitre mot de ce qu'avait dit le jeune homme. Pour la plupart d'entre nous, l'amour n'était qu'une idée absurde et utopiste inventée par l'imagination trop fertile d'auteurs morts depuis des lustres. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un sentiment réaliste. Rien ne tombait sur ces gens là par hasard… Tout arrivait par une organisation bien réelle, jamais par l'intervention de Cupidon.

Scorpius s'approcha de moi et me prit la main avec un sourire sans se soucier des murmures parcourant l'assistance. Drago se retrouva auprès de nous, suivi par une Astoria tremblante de honte qui rêvait apparemment de m'arracher les yeux. Scorpius se plaça mécaniquement un pas derrière moi, comme pour se cacher dans mes jupes tel un enfant qu'il n'était plus –il avait bien assez prouvé sa valeur ce soir.

« Puis-je savoir d'où vient ce tissu d'immondices et de mensonges ? s'écria Astoria en me regardant comme si j'étais la cause de tous ses malheurs.

- Toutes mes paroles débordaient de vérités, mère, rétorqua Scorpius avec un rapide coup d'œil vers son père, attendant un soutient de sa part bien que Drago n'ait jamais fait attention à lui. Demandez donc son avis à mon père. »

Astoria se tourna vers son époux qui ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, fixant son fils avec un air un peu trop fier qui ne plairait sans doute pas à qui que ce soit en vue de la situation. Il demanda, la voix aussi douce que lorsqu'il s'adressait à moi dans le temps lorsqu'il désirait obtenir quelque chose :

« Comment s'appelle cette jeune fille qui semble t'avoir lancé un sort ?

- Elle n'a jamais rien fait de tel, marmonna Scorpius avec un petit sourire. Et elle s'appelle Lily. Lily Potter. »

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, Drago ne parut pas surpris, comme s'il se doutait depuis longtemps de la relation qu'entretenait Scorpius avec la fille de son ennemi d'adolescence. La réaction d'Astoria, elle, ne se fit pas attendre et fut telle que je me l'étais rapidement imaginée.

« Il n'est pas question que cette Sang-Mêlée entre dans notre famille ! Je refuse que notre nom soit trainé dans la boue à cause d'un béguin d'adolescents provoqué par ton esprit rebelle !

- Il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'un béguin, mère.

- Je me fiche de ce que c'est ! coupa-t-elle sans vouloir en attendre davantage, son regard passant une nouvelle fois sur moi, l'amour de Scorpius étant apparemment due à ce que je lui avais inculqué. Tant que ça s'arrête ! De toute façon, ton père et moi te trouveront facilement une femme digne de ton rang…

- Me feras-tu le plaisir de te taire, Astoria ? »

La voix de Drago interrompit l'absurdité des paroles de son épouse que je me serais fait un plaisir de torturer de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables. Elle faillit répliquer, mais –poussée par ce qu'on lui avait inculqué durant l'enfance- baissa les yeux au sol en signe d'une soumission intolérable. Drago jaugea son fils qui ne faiblit pas une seule seconde sous cette observation un peu trop poussée, et finit par esquisser un nouveau sourire.

« Je me ferais un plaisir de rencontrer cette jeune fille lorsque cela vous conviendra à tous les deux. Je tâcherais d'oublier son nom de famille si elle prend garde à négliger le notre comme elle semble être capable de le faire avec toi. Je tenterais de te donner un avis aussi objectif que possible sur elle, et si elle me plait… Elle sera la bienvenue chez nous autant qu'elle le désirera et aussi longtemps que tu seras amoureux d'elle.

- Même si c'est pour toujours ? bredouilla Scorpius, aussi ahuri que moi de la demande de son père.

- Surtout dans ce cas. »

Un immense sourire fendit les lèvres de mon filleul qui sembla être le plus heureux des garçons. Recevoir l'assentiment de son père –même si ce dernier ne le lui avait pas encore réellement offert- représentait bien plus que ce qu'il aurait pu admettre, et je pressentis qu'il se sentait soulagé. Je serrais sa main dans la mienne un peu plus fort, lui donnant mon accord moi aussi, ce dont il ne parut pas avoir douté une seconde. Astoria, elle, tourna les talons avec un air assassin en direction de son époux, se dirigeant vers ses beaux-parents, pressée de régler la situation à sa manière. Scorpius, parfaitement conscient de la difficulté qu'un affrontement avec Lucius représenterait, tenta de se défiler.

« Mr Potter m'a invité chez lui pour la soirée afin de faire ma connaissance plus officiellement… Puis-je m'en aller ? »

Drago jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers ses parents et son épouse. Lucius avait blêmit et Narcissa porta sa main à son cœur comme pour le retenir. Alors il acquiesça, souhaitant lui aussi éviter que cette fête se transforme en règlement de compte familial, et Scorpius quitta la pièce en courant presque après m'avoir baisé la joue. Je le regardais sortir, mes lèvres formant une ébauche de sourire irrépréhensible face au bonheur qui perçait derrière chacun de ses pas… J'eu l'impression de voir mon propre enfant devenir un homme, et ce sentiment m'emplie d'une joie incommensurable qui m'aida à supporter le reste de cette soirée râtée.

**.**

**.**

La fête prit fin peu après le départ de Scorpius qui avait réfréner l'état festif des invités –déjà amoindri par l'ambiance « manoir » des Malefoy et le manque cuisant d'alcool fort. De plus, la dispute –à voix basse pour éviter le scandale- entre Lucius et Drago n'avait pas servi à offrir une bonne ambiance. Je me glissais dans la petite pièce proche de l'entrée où j'avais déposé mon sac quelques heures auparavant tout en songeant à ce que devait subir mon filleul à l'instant même. Je me doutais qu'Harry Potter devait être assez protecteur envers sa fille –comme il l'était avec ses amis du temps de Poudlard- et imaginait très bien les mille questions auxquelles Scorpius devrait répondre pour satisfaire la curiosité d'un père.

Je récupérais mon foulard de soie dans mon sac à main et l'enroulait autour de mon cou afin de me défendre contre les courants d'air de cette nuit d'été. Je sortis ensuite tranquillement de la maison des Malefoy, évitant les quelques invités remerciant leurs hôtes en des formules de politesses guindées. J'inspirais l'air rafraichi du jardin et fit quelques pas sans me soucier d'être ou non chez moi, attentive au moindre bruissement des insectes parcourant l'herbe sous mes pieds. J'appréciais la solitude après le brouhaha d'hypocrisies échangées avec des gens aussi vides de sens que moi.

Je finis par m'accroupir près de l'étang où Drago et moi jouions enfants, là où il capturait des grenouilles et les torturait en ricanant méchamment dès que je me mettais à pleurer. J'entendais les croassements des amphibiens tout autour de moi, mais ne les craignait plus depuis longtemps. Je me redressais dès que les bruits de pas s'enfonçant dans l'herbe me parvinrent, bien avant sa voix. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de mon dos.

« Mon fils m'a donné une bonne leçon ce soir. »

Son souffle –saveur d'alcool- fit dresser les cheveux relevés sur ma nuque, et mon corps s'ankylosa en un millième de seconde, me faisant regretter la présence de mon ancien amant. Je fus incapable de desserrer les lèvres et laissais donc –malgré moi- le silence s'installer entre nous, comme toujours.

« Je crois qu'il est devenu un homme bien avant que je me comporte comme tel, murmura Drago en un soupir. C'est presque décevant à vrai dire de réaliser que nos enfants sont meilleurs que nous… J'admire sa réaction de ce soir. Néanmoins, je regrette de n'avoir jamais été aussi fort. Les choses auraient pu être différente si j'avais possédé ne serait-ce que la moitié de son cran. »

Je me tournais finalement vers lui, profitant d'un bref instant où mon corps accepta de m'obéir, et le scrutais péniblement. Il avait dépassé la quarantaine, comme moi, mais éclairait encore d'une grâce divine tout ce qui l'entourait. Ou peut-être étais-je la seule à le voir ainsi ? Malgré ses quelques rides et ses cheveux blancs, il restait à mes yeux l'homme le plus beau du monde. Et les battements de mon cœur voletaient de plus en plus rapidement à chaque seconde que je passais auprès de lui, comme celui d'une amoureuse folâtre. Il me sifflait narquoisement que –malgré mes efforts- je n'étais encore qu'une bête fillette romantique dans ma tête.

Il m'adressa l'un de ces sourires qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui sans me lâcher des yeux, et je sentis qu'il aurait bientôt besoin que je lui remette les idées en place afin de ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de le repousser et posa sa main sur ma joue, l'enflammant de ce simple contact.

« Et puis, j'ai réalisé qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Sommes-nous si vieux que ça désormais ? »

Je ne sus que répondre à cette question. Une petite voix me soufflait que « Oui ». La vie que nous aurions pu vivre était désormais derrière nous… Mon cœur m'hurlait le contraire, refusant de me laisser ainsi baisser les bras et accepter ma défaite face au reste du monde. Mon cerveau lui rappela que j'avais déjà perdu, plus de vingt années auparavant, et qu'il ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Pendant que mon cerveau et mon cœur se disputaient avec une courtoisie relative, Drago me fixait, attendant apparemment que je me rappelle comme bouger la langue et ouvrir la bouche afin de parler.

« Je... Je crois que nous ne nous connaissons plus depuis des années, Drago, et qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous avancions au lieu de penser constamment à notre courte relation.

- Courte ? répéta-t-il, bouche bée. Nous nous connaissions déjà avant de savoir marcher ! Et nous sommes sortis ensemble de nos quinze à nos vingt-et-un ans ! Comment peux-tu minimiser ainsi l'importance de ce que nous avons vécus ?

- Tu es marié à Astoria depuis plus de vingt ans ! m'écriai-je, espérant lui rappeler les devoirs qui lui incombaient en tant qu'époux.

- Oui… Et même après tout ce temps, mon cœur s'emballe uniquement en ta présence ! Scorpius est un homme désormais. Il n'a plus besoin de voir ses parents ensemble, si tentait qu'il en ait eu un jour réellement besoin… Pourquoi devrai-je me forcer à vivre auprès d'une femme que je n'aime pas alors que celle à qui j'appartiens depuis ma naissance est si proche de moi ? »

Je détournais le regard, m'efforçant de contrer mentalement chaque parole qu'il énonçait avec tant de foi que je craignais de me laisser absorber par son enthousiasme à mon tour. Son pouce caressa ma joue, s'abaissant jusqu'à l'ombre de ma mâchoire qu'il contourna en un effleurement qui me fit presque vaciller. Mon corps répondait toujours activement à ses gestes, semblant se réanimer uniquement en la présence de celui de Drago. Pourtant, malgré tout le désir qui nous tordait les entrailles et menaçait de nous aliter, nous n'avions pas céder l'un à l'autre depuis cette dernière nuit dans sa chambre… Ces adieux que je croyais éternels. J'admettais sans peine que nous ne nous étions jamais réellement séparés finalement. Rien n'aurait pu rompre ce fil invisible nous liant l'un à l'autre. Même le temps n'en avait été capable…

« Tu ne m'appartiens pas. L'alliance à ton doigt prouve le contraire. Cesse de te comporter comme un enfant, Drago. Accepte notre séparation une bonne fois pour toute, et tente de réellement te lier à ta femme… »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps d'ajouter le moindre mot, interrompant l'énonciation de mes mensonges d'un baiser poignant et presque douloureux. Mes mains trouvèrent instinctivement le chemin jusqu'à son cou et je l'incitais à se rapprocher davantage, perdant une seconde le contrôle de ces pulsions habituellement si bien dirigées. Je mordis le bout de sa langue pour lui faire lâcher prise et il se recula en un grondement rauque qui provoqua un exceptionnel élancement dans mon bas-ventre.

« Ta femme qui t'attend à l'intérieur, conclu-je en le fusillant du regard avec toute la force dont j'étais capable –force amoindrie par mon désir.

- Je me moque de son existence. Je t'en pris, Pansy… Qu'est ce qui te retient ? Ne me dis pas que ce sont nos parents car nous sommes désormais bien trop vieux pour nous soucier de ça ! Nous n'avons plus à craindre leur courroux et possédons chacun des biens personnels, ce qui prouve que ce n'est pas non plus une question d'argent ! Scorpius te considère comme une mère. Et je t'aime plus que tout au monde…

- Et si ça ne suffisait pas ?

- Mon fils a prouvé que c'était tout ce qui importait. » répliqua-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, fier de lui comme de sa descendance.

Je secouais la tête en soupirant, désespéré par son tout nouveau courage que je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir réfréner. Pire, je n'étais pas sûre d'en avoir envie. Il saisit ma main dans la sienne en me souriant, comme pour encourager mon choix dans le sens qui lui plaisait. Mais tant de choses m'arrêtaient. Car non, l'amour ne suffisait pas ! Autrement, nous aurions passé notre vie ensemble. Mais tant de considérations extérieures étaient à prendre en compte dans une décision comme celle-ci.

Aurait-il le courage de divorcer ? De s'heurter à la colère paternelle ? D'admettre notre relation publiquement sans craindre qui que ce soit ? De déménager pour que nous vivions ensemble ? De supporter le désarroi maternel ? De subir les réflexions des autres ? Et, moi, en aurai-je vraiment envie ? Est-ce que ça en valait encore la peine après tout ce temps ?

La réponse me sautait aux yeux. Mais je refusais simplement de la voir tant elle semblait utopiste. Oui. Oui, sans doute. Malgré tout ce que ça impliquait, malgré toutes les embuches, malgré tout ce temps passé… Malgré le gouffre qu'il devrait remplir et le cœur qu'il aurait l'obligation de réparer.

J'enroulais mes doigts aux siens avec un air sans doute trop égaré, perdu dans mes peurs enfouies là et que je n'avais pas pu affronter lorsque je n'étais encore qu'une jeune femme trop influençable. Mais j'étais devenue une femme. Une femme qui pouvait se débrouiller et se battre contre tout ce qui se dresserait devant moi.

« D'accord… Que veux-tu faire ? »

Un immense sourire fendit sa bouche, et son éclat atteint même ses iris qui s'enflammèrent. Le doute s'évapora. La peur aussi. Ça avait toujours valu la peine. Peut-être était-ce qui avait manqué quand je n'avais que vingt-et-un ans… Une certaine maturité qui me permettait désormais d'envisager cet accès de rébellion face au monde d'où je venais. Une maturité qui me poussait enfin à accepter mes envies… Même si cette fois, il s'agissait de mon premier rêve d'enfant.

**.**

**.**

**Note d'auteur :** Comment ça c'est un Happy-End ? xD Oui, bon, okay, j'avoue, je n'ai pas résisté... Mais si je vous dis qu'ils vont beaucoup beaucoup souffrir ensuite, ça vous rassure ? lOl Mais bon, après vingt-trois années de souffrance & de désespoirs, ils méritaient de finir ensemble... Heureusement que Scorpius était là tout de même hein ! Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Bisous Bisous... & Reviews Reviews ! =P

**°¤ Bewitch_Tales ¤°**


End file.
